


You're Okay

by reed_ashlyn_e



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reed_ashlyn_e/pseuds/reed_ashlyn_e
Summary: A simple cough and fever escalate quickly.





	1. Chapter 1

Playlist

1\. James Arthur-Say You Won't Let Go  
2\. The Styx-Renegade  
3\. Radical Face-Welcome Home


	2. 1

SF CH1

Jack never got sick, so when he was sniffling and sneezing, Mac knew something was up. He was going to wait until after the brief meeting before approaching his cuddle-boo about the imminent danger that was also known as Jack being sick. After everyone left he walked up to Jack and felt his forehead. "Babe, you're sick." "What? No I'm not. Go away." He was swatting at Mac but it didn't affect him. He looked amused and annoyed rather than angered. "Don't be this way. Let's go home, rest up, and then you'll feel better. That last mission in the rain must've taken a toll." 

Jack looked like he was going to fall asleep at any moment, but instead he went into a coughing fit and reached out for Mac. "Yeah babe, let's go home." Mac said helping him walk to the other side of the room where he put Jack's jacket on his shoulders and zipped it for him. He shivered and shook back a wave of nausea. "I don't get sick." Jack mumbled forcing his head into Mac's shoulder seeking warmth. "Yeah baby. And the earth revolves around the moon." He chuckled wrapping his arm around his shoulders. 

They walked to the car and Mac NEVER drives, but this was one of those times when it was acceptable. He buckled his sleepy baby in and drove to the drug store. He picked up a few things-tea, lemon juice, whiskey, and soup. Then he checked on Jack in the passenger seat and kissed his head. He drove to the house and carried him inside, his fever was raging and he knew that he needed to sleep. 

He carried Jack upstairs, which was surprisingly easy and put him in plaid pajama pants and an old tshirt. Then he rolled him into the blanket-sort of like a burrito. Then he tied the corners off with a handcuff knot and smiled at himself. He then kissed Jack again and laid next to him. He was petting his hair when Jack woke up again, glaring at his lover. "Let me out." "No can do. You're running a fever, I was waiting for you to wake up to take some medicine." He jumped up and got the medicine, but Jack went into another coughing fit. "Do we still have my old inhaler?" "Yeah. I'll get it." He jogged down stairs and plucked it from the cabinet. 

When he got back up he almost had to use it himself-Jack was squirming like a worm trying to get out of the burrito. "You look silly." He said batting his eyes. "You look silly." He mutters in a mocking voice. Mac shook his head and laid back down next to him giving him the inhaler and petting him again. Jack started coughing and Mac got the Gatorade from next to them. "Do you want some  vapo-rub?" "Yes please." He said in between puffs. Mac rubbed some vapo-rub on Jack's chest and kissed his nose. 

"Won't you get sick too?" "No. because you have pneumonia, not contagious." He cuddled into the burrito and started to rock them back and forth, trying to put him to sleep to rest. But Jack wasn't having it. "No. I don't wanna sleep. Let me out." "No. you doofus. Just rest. The world will still be there tomorrow and guns will still get to be shot when you wake up." "No." he whined like the 4-year old everyone knew he was. He pouted and watched Mac act like he always did when Mac got sick. "Are you thirsty?" "Yeah." He said grumpily. "Gatorade, stay hydrated." He handed him the orange Gatorade and watched him drink it slowly. Then he coughed again and took another inhaler puff. 

"I could always take you to a doctor." "No." "Fine." He said holding onto Jack inside the burrito. "Will you at least untie me so I can go to the bathroom." He slowly untied him and helped him to the bathroom, his skin was clammy and the chills were one hell of a nuisance. Jack quickly went to the bathroom and ran back to the warm bed-well he didn't run, he hobbled. He jumped back in and nuzzled into the warmth of the blanket, then Mac sat down and he nuzzled into him. "I love you so much you damn space heater." He muttered while Mac laughed and was petting his face. He usually only did that when he slept but now it was for comfort. 

"Just go to sleep, and tomorrow when you wake up I'll nurse you back to health." He shivered again and Mac pulled him closer. He kissed his head and wiped off his sweaty forehead while he adjusted and got comfortable. Mac watched him sleep and held his hand, he would never admit it but Jack being sick made his whole world feel like it was on pause. He was still petting his head and stealing the occasional head kiss before totally spooning him into oblivion. 

Jack woke up with a raging headache and the chills were killing him. Mac noticed that he was stirring and wrapped his arm around him tighter. "Babe, you okay?" "I'm thirsty." He said into the blanket. Mac got him the Gatorade and wiped his head again. "I'll make you some tea. Be right back." He put the inhaler in Jack's hand just in case and ran downstairs. He made the tea with lemon juice and  whiskey and brought it back upstairs. "I can't smell the whiskey, more." Jack said hopefully. "No." "yes. Please?" "Fine, but only because I love you." He said giving him the cup that was now full of whiskey. He took a sip and shook his head. "Thank you." 

They laid there watching TV when Jack claimed he was bored and Mac had to admit he was in need of a shower and they had plenty of things to watch on the dvr. He helped Jack to the shower and the water was piping hot, they both enjoyed the quick shower and got dressed and back into bed. "You sonofabitch." Jack said while looking for his underwear. "What?" "You stole my damn drawers again." "Sorry." He shrugged while laughing and snapping the waistband. He shook his head and waited for Mac to lay down, then he cuddled up to him and they watched the season premiere of iZombie.


	3. 2

SF CH2

Jack's fever broke at one point and he was sweating buckets. Mac woke him up to shower and he was still coughing like crazy. "No. I'm not leaving this bed." "Why?" Mac asked with a squeak in his voice. "It's too damn cold in here. That's why. Now get your ass back in bed and cuddle me." He said chattering his teeth involuntarily. Mac slipped back under the covers and held Jack who was shivering. "Maybe you're really sick." He said laying his head on top of Jack's. 

"I don't get sick." "Babe, you already are sick. But maybe it's worse than I thought. Let me take you to a doctor. Please?" "No!" He said with a whimper in his voice. Mac realized that Jack's fever had spiked tremendously and he checked it with the thermometer. "107?! FUCK!" He yelled grabbing the phone. He called Riley quickly, "Ri, what do I do?" "Calm down Mac. Call 911. Get him to a hospital." "The hospital?!" "Yes Mac. I'll meet you there." Mac quickly called 911 and told them the situation. 

He made sure that Jack was still breathing and he knew that Jack was mad at him for calling the ambulance. When they got there they put him on a gurney and started to take his temperature, they put in an IV line and Mac jumped in the back with them. Jack was shivering and his hand gripped Mac's so tight his knuckles were white. "You're gonna be okay baby. I promise." Mac said petting his head. He felt useless in that ambulance and couldn't find words to speak. He tried to give Jack a comforting smile who was in a coughing fit. "I love you." Mac said holding his hand. "I love you too." Jack said in a shallow voice. 

They finally reached the hospital and they put Jack in a room with plenty of fluids and antibiotics. Mac packed Jack's clothes and personal items in a bag and put them in the small cabinet. He sat back down and started to text Bozer and Riley. They both came quickly and said hi, giving him balloons and hugs. Even though Riley pretended to hate Jack, she actually really loved him. They left and Mac sat there with Jack when Thornton showed up. She gave Mac a disgusted look when she saw their hands intertwined. She always hated the thought of them together. "Mac, can I see you outside please?" He nodded and walked out with her. "He's older, you know that, why didn't you call sooner?" "What does his age have to do with anything? And he was fine until about two hours ago." "You know what his age has to do with this." "It's because he's so much older than me right? And because we are two men in love right?" She rolled her eyes before turning on her heel and leaving. 

He flipped her off for the effect and Jack suppressed a laugh. "You doof." He said with his arms up. He padded next to him and hugged him back giving him a gross and sloppy kiss on his lips. "You might be old but you're still mine." Mac said sitting down next to the bed. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you at home." He apologized. "No it's okay, really. At least I'll get better quicker here." Jack tried to lighten the mood. Mac found the remote and turned on some episode of Supernatural. They held hands and watched the episode while Jack was healing. Mac didn't know what time it was when he realized Jack was asleep again but he got another blanket and covered his lover before kissing his head. Then he sat back in his chair, sitting in a grotesque angle under a blanket falling asleep himself. 

He woke up when the nurse came in to check on Jack. He looked him over and knew he was okay, he knew that the world would still need to be fought. When the nurse left Mac did something he rarely ever did. He laid next to Jack and started to sing. "Oh, Mama, I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law  
Law man has put an end to my running and I'm so far from my home  
Oh, Mama I can hear you a-cryin', you're so scared and all alone  
Hangman is comin' down from the gallows and I don't have very long." He was petting Jack's hair singing along to The Styx. "Are you singin the Styx?" "Yeah." "Keep singing I like it." Mac laughed and continued on with the song while Jack smiled. 

When the day had officially began, they talked about getting a pet and about other things. Mac enjoyed when they could talk like that. He hated the coughs and wheezing and chills but he knew they would go away soon. He was needed at the office and absolutely refused to leave Jack but he convinced Mac to go. Mac kissed Jack over and over before leaving, making him promise to text. He got to the office and Thornton was waiting with Riley. "This one is simple since Jack is out. You are to get your mission paperwork filled out." She said shoving at least 6 reams worth of paperwork towards them. Mac took his and put them in the car, he would do it at the hospital. 

When he go to the hospital everything was in slow motion. He saw Jack's name in blue on the board, how did he code?! He ran to his room and stumbled inside, seeing them reviving him. "What happened?" He asked squeaking and holding his hair back. "He had a bad coughing fit and then he passed out. It's fine. Just relax." But he couldn't relax, Jack wasn't okay. He waited for three hours for Jack to wake up. And when he did Mac clung to him like a post in a field during a tornado. "Asshole. Why did you do that?" "I'm sorry?" "Yeah, yeah you should be." Mac began to sob uncontrollably and Jack hugged him back. They spent the latter half of the afternoon clinging to each other. "I love you." Was said over and over, while Mac kept Jack within fingertip reach. 

They wanted to be able to reach out and touch each other at any given moment, but sometimes that was hard. Mac did his paperwork while Jack watched him, admiring his handwriting and the way he chewed on his pen. "I love you," Jack whispered so low Mac couldn't hear it while Mac was saying it right back.


	4. 3

SF CH3

They spent the next couple of days in the hospital sleeping, cuddling, and watching tv. Thornton never stopped by again and Riley showed up everyday with Bozer. Jack was healing and Mac made sure of it. He was always there watching them put in new bags, new antibiotics and when they took his temperature. They are together and sat in comfortable silences. When Jack had coded the second time though, that threw Mac almost over the edge. 

Jack started coughing and turning blue, mucus and blood and bile were coming up and he was holding onto Mac. Mac was petting his head and forcing a smile, "You're okay. You're okay." He called the nurse and she pushed Mac out of the room. He sat down in the hall and heard that dreaded beep, he gasped and his hands went to his hair. A doctor came rushing in and they had to intubate him so he could breathe. They had a chest tube put in so they could drain him and Mac watched them. 

He couldn't imagine the pain Jack was in, he didn't want to. So when they finally let him go back in Jack was asleep. He sat down next to him and held his hand, he felt a few tears slip but wiped them away and watched Jack's chest move up and down. "I love you so much." It was a couple hours of silence before Jack woke up, Mac stood up and looked him over. "It's a breathing tube. Don't fight it." Jack looked scared and Mac was petting his forehead. "You're okay." He leaned down and kissed Jack's head. 

Mac didn't talk for a couple of days while Jack was healing, when they took the tube out of his throat he wanted an actual kiss. Mac kissed him and made sure he drank plenty of water to help his throat. When Jack finally got to go home Mac drove them and they immediately went to bed. They were exhausted and they almost instantly fell asleep. They slept soundly cuddled next to each other and neither one of them wanted it any other way. 

When they woke up Mac made breakfast and they watched the news. Mac felt a tickle in the back of his throat and tried to drink water to get rid of it, but then he knew he had to cough. He had a bit of a coughing fit and Jack sighed.   
"You dumbass. Why didn't you just stay away?" 

 

________  
This one was short, and yes I know it ended abruptly. But there is so much more to come with future fics. Thank you for reading!


End file.
